


something left me thinking

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Daredevil (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Carrying, Catholic Character, Crushes, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Luke has such apresence. If he gestures with his hand it moves the air in the whole room. When he laughs Matt can feel it in hisbones, rattling through his own rib cage and it makes him want to laugh too, every time.Matt tries to avoid being alone in a room with him, just because he's afraid of stumbling over his own words and letting the cat out of the bag.
Relationships: Luke Cage/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	something left me thinking

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a WHILE ago but i'm trying to clear out my notes lol
> 
> title from miami horror's [Colours in the Sky](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/miamihorror/coloursinthesky.html)

He's glad he's the only one in the room who can read a heartbeat.

Luke has such a _presence_. If he gestures with his hand it moves the air in the whole room. When he laughs Matt can feel it in his _bones_ , rattling through his own rib cage and it makes him want to laugh too, every time.

Matt tries to avoid being alone in a room with him, just because he's afraid of stumbling over his own words and letting the cat out of the bag.

Unfortunately, it does happen eventually. Worse, it's happened while they've all been drinking at Matt's apartment.

Danny went home an hour ago, Jessica is crashed in his room, and Luke is...

Luke is the warm body next to him on his couch, leaning too close to reach for his drink on the table and sliding some very, very un-Catholic thoughts into his head. 

"Wow," Matt laughs. "I... I should go lay down."

"Okay," Luke agrees. "Can you stand?" 

Matt thinks very hard about it.

"I'm... Not sure."

Luckily, he doesn't need to mentally debate the pros and cons of trying to stand; Luke picks him up like he weighs _nothing_. 

"Fuck," he groans in surprise, like Luke has lifted his dignity out of him too. It's disturbing how much he's into it. 

"Are you okay?" 

There's his voice again, deep and rumbling right into his ribs.

_Wow_. 

"Yeah," Matt sighs, a little too dreamily, but hopefully he just sounds drunk. "I'm _so_ good." 

Luke laughs and Matt feels it like an _earthquake_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also [sandpapersnowman on tumblr](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3land), hmu!!


End file.
